Match nul, mon cher ennemi
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Ils se haïssent. Leurs clans se font une guerre acharnée. Pourtant aucun des deux n'arrive à tuer l'autre. Univers Alternatif et Flippy et Flaky sont tous les deux OOC.


Hello ! Me revoilà avec une autre vieille fanfic que j'ai retrouvée dans les archives de mon blog (franchement, je devrais faire le ménage plus souvent...)

J'avais prévu de faire une longue fanfic au départ mais manque de temps et d'idées, c'est bien une one-shot. Je réutiliserais peut être l'univers

En gros, je la trouve passable et affreusement cliché, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de bien l'aimer quand même. Après chacun ses goûts hein...Et puis c'est quand même Happy Tree Friends, et je n'aime pas le caractère de Flaky et encore moins la double personnalité de Flippy.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même XD

**Pairing** : Flippy x Flaky

**Genre** : Romance/Tragedy

**Rating** : T

* * *

Dans ce monde où règne constamment le danger, la seule solution pour survivre, c'est de se battre. Si tu te caches, on finira toujous par te trouver. Alors un conseil, bats toi.

Dans le monde où je vis, il y a trois sortes de personnes. Premièrement, les gens normaux, ceux qui vivent leur vie paisiblement en ignorant tout de ce qui se passe actuellement dans notre pays. Deuxièmement, les assassins. Ils se sont eux même donnés ce nom car leur métier est de tuer tous les opposants politiques, qui pourraient compromettre l'avancée politique de leur chef, qui veut prendre le pouvoir par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables dans ce pays. Ils tuent également tous les témoins. Qu'ils aient vu quelque chose où qu'ils passent dans un rayon de 50 mètres ça ne fait strictement aucune différence pour eux. Et de toute façon, ils tuent aussi pour le cruel plaisir de mettre fin à la vie des autres. Pour l'instant, leur chef mise sur la démocratie. Mais si cela échouait (difficile vu le talent de ses partisans) je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il réussirait sans doute un coup d'état et instaurerait une dictature. Voilà pourquoi la troisième catégorie de personnes, dont je fais partie, les chasseurs mettent tout en oeuvre pour supprimer les assassins. Mais même si ma raison est un peu différente, j'adhère parfaitement au principe qu'il est hors de questions de laisser des gens pareils prendre le pouvoir. Mais ma principale motivation est la vengeance.

_J'ai 5 ans. Je suis essoufflé. Ma soeur se retourne et me tire par le bras._

_-Flippy ! Dépêche toi, il faut fuir !_

_-Mais pourquoi Jemmy ?_

_Ma grande soeur se retourne, fait un effort pour contenir ses larmes et me sourit._

_-Parce que. On ne peut plus rester ici. Quand on seras à l'abri je te lirais une histoire._

_Je sourit et lui demande :_

_-Celle du petit poucet ?_

_-Si tu veux._

_Elle ne m'a jamais lu cette histoire._

_Parce qu'un homme aux long cheveux noirs l'a attrapée par derrière et lui a tiré une balle dans la tête. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle s'est effondrée. Et j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. J'ai couru dans la direction opposée. _

_J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle avait été accidentellement témoin du meurtre d'un homme, et qu'elle était traquée par un assassin depuis deux mois. Je n'ai jamais non plus revu ma famille. Ils ont tous été assassinés. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais retrouvé. Parce que je ne suis pas revenu à la maison ce soir là. Je suis resté là, dans un arbre, à essayer de me convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai, non, Jemmy n'était pas morte. Et quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, j'avais ouvert les yeux. Je ne la reverrais jamais. Et j'ai juré que je tuerais cet homme qui m'avait privé de ma famille._

_Je suis allé dans un orphelinat. J'ai été à l'école normalement, comme tous les autres enfants. Mais dès l'âge de dix ans j'ai appris à me battre. De plusieurs manières d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une arme pour tuer quelqu'un. Même si la plupart du temps je préfère le silencieux._

_J'ai tué mon premier assassin à l'âge de 16 ans. Parce que je suis très doué pour les repérer._

_Je suis allé en cours jusqu'à l'âge de 18 ans. Dès que j'ai reçu l'héritage de mes parents, j'ai déménagé de l'internat pour habiter un appartement en centre ville. Très discret, exactement ce qu'il faut à un chasseur._

_Je ne compte même plus les assassins que j'ai tué._

Voilà pourquoi, moi, Flippy, je me retrouve à suivre ma cible dans une usine désaffectée. Ses pas résonnent faiblement sur le sol bétonné. Cet endroit est absolument terrifiant à cette heure de la journée, mais j'ai l'habitude. J'ai connu bien pire. Je suis "chasseur d'assassins" comme on dit, depuis l'âge de 14 ans. J'ai pris cette décision depuis que ma famille a été décimée par les assassins. Et depuis que j'ai juré de me venger.

J'ai parfois formé des alliances avec d'autres chasseurs mais c'est terminé. Tant que cela n'est pas indispensable. J'ai vu tant de mes semblables se faire tuer parce qu'ils pensaient stupidement qu'on relâcherait leurs amis s'ils se rendaient. Fatale erreur pour tous sans exception. Cela ne marche pas avec moi. On pourrait tuer n'importe quel inconnu devant moi que je ne lâcherais pas mon arme. Mieux vaut un mort que deux.

Ma cible actuelle ? Flaky. Cheveux rouges sang caractéristiques, 1 m 75 environ. C'est une criminelle particulièrement coriace ayant la fâcheuse manie de dégommer tout ce qui bouge avec son sniper. Je la traque depuis quelques mois. Elle a tué tous ceux qui s'y sont risqués avant moi. Mais comme la mort ne me fait pas peur, pas plus qu'elle, c'est elle que j'ai décidé de supprimer. C'est une assassin assez connue dans leur hiérarchie, donc je pense que la tuer rendrait service à beaucoup de gens. J'en ai tué des assassins, en espérant à chaque fois que ce serait celui qui a tué ma soeur. Mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. D'après mes informations, elle est ici pour éliminer un traître de son clan, (le clan Tree) qui se terre ici depuis pas mal de temps. Je continue à la suivre sans bruit dans le couloir au fenêtres brisées, en gardant bien une marge de plusieurs mètres. Flaky porte un manteau noir moulant (comme tous les assassins, même si d'habitude ils préfèrent les modèles plus amples. Elle se retourne, les mèches de son impressionnante crinière rouge volètent derrière elle. J'ai anticipé son mouvement, et me cache à l'angle du mur le plus proche.

Elle se retourne et continue sa progression. Contrairement à elle, j'ai repéré sa cible, qui se déplace à pas feutrés dans le bâtiment adjacent à celui-ci. Sa haute silhouette noire dans un manteau noir typique aux assassins se découpe sur les fenêtres, à dix mètres en contrebas. Il est stupide ou juste affaibli par la traque incessante de ses anciens congénères ? De toute façon peu m'importe.

Flaky se dirige enfin dans la bonne direction. Il ne s'enfuit pas, mais il fait le tour du bâtiment. Même à la distance où je suis, dans la faible lumière du crépuscule, je vois son arme. Un fusil à pompe. Même si l'usine est isolée, je n'ai aucune envie qu'un promeneur égaré le surprenne et se fasse descendre. Je réfléchis aux différentes solutions qui se présentent. Je ne dois pas le laisser tuer Flaky. Non, ça, c'est mon boulot. Je dois le tuer dans faire de bruit, mais avec elle dans les parages…

Elle se rapproche trop de l'endroit où il est posté. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution. Si elle se retourne, c'est foutu. Je m'approche discrètement mais rapidement d'elle, et verrouille mes bras autour d'elle. Je la baîllonne avec mes deux mains. Elle n'essaie pas de crier, mais elle se débat furieusement. Je pose le canon de mon silencieux sur sa tempe.

-Tais toi ! Si tu continues comme ça on est morts tous les deux.

Lentement, je lui désigne la vitre du bâtiment en face. Elle aperçoit l'homme, à l'affût de l'autre côté.

-Je te jure que si tu nous fait repérer, je le tue et je m'occupe de toi juste après.

Hum. C'était déjà mon intention au départ. Elle bascule légèrement la tête en arrière pour me faire signe qu'elle a compris. Bien. On a plus qu'a attendre qu'il vienne voir ce qui se passe.

Cela ne tarde pas. Il se pointe en regardant de tous les côtés. Je lève mon arme et tire trois balles dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que j'apprécie le fait de pouvoir abattre quelqu'un en silence comme ça….

Il tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Je souffle. Une bonne chose de faite.

Sans crier gare, Flaky se rue en avant, et comme il est hors de question que je la lâche, je bascule avec elle dans la poussière.

Je me retrouve donc au dessus d'elle, face à ses yeux rouges flamboyants. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la voir d'aussi près. Elle doit avoir a peu près le même âge que moi. Elle est plutôt jolie, pour une tueuse.

Les rares assassins femmes que j'ai vu ou tué étaient toutes laides. Non, affreuses. Toutes défigurés par la drogue ou l'alcool, quand ce n'était pas les deux.

-Eh bien vas-y, tue moi.

Je m'étais attendu a beaucoup de choses dans ma vie mais pas à un assassin qui me dit « Vas-y, tue moi, je n'en ai rien a faire »

-Tu est sourd ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Vas-y Flippy, tue la. Même cette peste te le demande. En plus elle le mérite. Mais quelque chose chez elle m'intrigue. Finalement, je lui dit tranquillement :

-Comment ça tue moi ? Je n'ai pas d'ordres a recevoir d'un assassin.

-T'es vraiment bizarre. Ca te pose un problème de te dépêcher de me tuer ?

-Ca ne te fait vraiment rien de savoir que tu vas bientôt mourir ?

Ses yeux changent un instant d'expression, puis redeviennent durs.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Oh, rien du tout, a vrai dire ça m'est égal, je vais te tuer de toute manière…mais les gens de ton espèce ne sont pas du genre à voir la mort de cette manière non ?

-Les gens de mon espèce, répéta t-elle.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

-C'est drôle a quel point les gens de TON espèce sont naïfs. Pour eux, les assassins en sont devenus par intérêt ou par plaisir.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Si pour la plupart, admit-elle…Mais en ce qui me concerne c'est différent.

-Ah oui ? En quoi ?

-Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

-Si tu le dis.

Elle m'a quand même expliqué.

-Mon père est un assassin. Ethan Tree.

-Attends, tu est la fille de Ethan Tree ? Le leader du clan d'assassins le plus puissant ?

-L'une de ses filles…parce que des enfants il en a un tas c'est moi qui te le dit. Et nous sommes tous devenus assassins. Oh bien sûr, on avait le choix. On a toujours le choix n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pourquoi elle me raconte sa vie ? Je suis un ennemi !

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Eh ben ceux qui ne sont pas devenus assassins sont morts. Tous sans exeception. Tu vas sûrement me juger mais je m'en fiche. Même si je serai sûrement capable de rester vivante, je ne veux pas passer ma vie à me cacher des hommes de mon père parce que je n'aime pas ses méthodes. C'est égoïste mais je préfère tuer des gens tous les jours plutôt que de mourir comme ça.

Bizarrement, je la comprends très bien. Je n'ai jamais vécu la même chose. Mais je la comprends. Et tout d'un coup je n'avais plus envie de la tuer. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore comme bêtises moi ? Evidemment que je devrais la tuer. Mais là, mainteant, je m'en sens incapable.

-C'est un point de vue comme un autre.

-Tu comptes me tuer oui ou..

-Non, dis-je sans réfléchir. Je te libère.

-Quoi ? Mais tu est stupide ?! Si tu crois que je te laisserais en vie tu te trompes lourdement ! Dès que tu auras le dos tourné je te tuerais !

-T'es incroyable ! T'es vexée que je ne te tue pas ?

-Tu est complètement fou…comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

-Règle n°1 : ne jamais donner ton nom à l'ennemi.

-Excellent. Je vais t'appeler « l'ennemi ».

Je roulais sur le côté, maintenant fermement mon silencieux sur sa tempe. Je lui attachais les mains et les pieds.

-L'ennemi…je n'aurais aucun mal a m'échapper tu sais.

-Si tu le dis. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te tuerais pas.

-Et je t'ai dit que tu fais erreur parce que je ne ferais preuve d'aucune pitié. Je te tuerais. Je peux savoir pour quelle raison stupide tu ne me tue pas ?

-Non. Tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais laisse moi te dire une bonne chose : la prochaine fois je te tuerais.

- Si on se retrouves, c'est moi qui te tuerais.

-Compte là dessus.

-Salut, l'ennemi.

-C'est ça…

Je m'éloigne. Et dès que je suis hors de sa vue je rebrousse chemin et je contourne largement le bâtiment. Il fait nuit, je met donc les lunettes vision nocturne que j'ai « emprunté » a un agent des services secrets des assassins que j'ai tué l'année dernière. Je me cache dans l'ombre des feuillages du parc qui entoure l'usine, car même dans mon uniforme camouflage, la lumière de la pleine lune pourrait me trahir.

Je la vois se débarrasser de ses cordes à l'aide d'un couteau de poche. A retenir.

Elle se dirige vers l'ouest d'un pas rapide. La traque peut continuer.

Je la suis a pas mesurés, peu désireux de me faire repérer. Elle oblique vers un chemin à droite du parc. La piste s'arrête et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Je me demande quand même comment elle fait pour voir où elle va. Après vingt minutes de marche dans la forêt de plus en plus dense, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je dégaine ma boussole et la consulte. L'aiguille ne cesse de tourner à une vitesse irrégulière. Et merde. Elle m'a eu. Au moment où je commence vraiment à me dire que c'est un piège, elle disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je scrute les bois en réglant mes lunettes dur le niveau de vision maximale, mais je ne la vois pas. Je me demande comment je vais sortir d'ici si je l'ai perdue.

-Je suis là ! claironne une voix familière, rompant le silence de la forêt.

Je ne bouge pas. Sa voix provient d'un des arbres à quelques mètres à ma gauche. Après trente secondes de réflexion, je décide d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Je t'avais dit que si je te retrouvais je te tuerais, Flaky.

-Oh, mais il ne me semble pas qu'on soit à égalité, l'ennemi. Moi je te vois. Et toi, est-ce que tu me vois ?

-Ce ne serais pas drôle si je te le disais.

Pas de réponse. Je vois que ma réponse l'a prise de cours.

-Tu bluffes, finit-elle par répondre. Je te met au défi de me trouver.

-Sérieux Flaky, on ne va pas jouer à cache-cache !, me retins-je de hurler en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je sort lentement mon couteau de ma poche et me tourne dans la direction où j'ai entendu sa voix. Je n'ai qu'une seule chance. Dans le meilleur des cas, je vais la tuer. Ce que j'aurais déjà dû faire depuis longtemps. Dans le pire des cas…elle aura une ou deux mèches de cheveux en moins. Sans crier gare (il ne manquerait plus que ça…) je lance mon arme tranchante. Un cri étouffé me fait sourire. J'espère que je l'ai blessée.

-Alors ? On dirait qu'on est à 2-0. Lançais-je d'une voix narquoise.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

-Je sais.

-Remarque, pour une fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un de mon niveau…Intéressant.

-Crois moi tu vas vite trouver ça beaucoup moins intéressant.

-Vraiment ? fais une voix derrière moi. Elle est si proche de moi que je sens son souffle sur ma nuque.

Avant que je me rende compte de ce qui se passe, elle me fait basculer en arrière en m'attrapant par le cou, m'étranglant à moitié. Quand tout cesse enfin de tourner autour de moi, je suis allongé sur le sol et Flaky, au dessus de moi, me regarde de ses yeux rouges satisfaits.

-Comment tu dis déjà ? Ah oui, ça fait 2-2. Match nul mon cher ennemi.

Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ? C'est absolument impossible !

-Quand es tu es arrivée à deux ? Répliquais-je, vexé.

Maintenant, répondit-elle en se penchant vers moi.

J'écarquille les yeux quand ses lèvres caressent les miennes. Je suis tellement ébahi que je ne la repousse pas. Pire que ça, je lui rend son baiser. Cette fois c'est elle qui est stupéfaite. Aussitôt je profite de sa surprise pour la renverser et je me retrouve au dessus d'elle. Je suis tellement ravi de ce retournement de situation que je ne me rends pas compte que nos lèvres sont toujours liées. Je rougis et met fin au baiser.

Et contre toute attente, j'éclate de rire.

-C'est déloyal comme technique ! Proteste-elle.

-EH, qui est-ce qui a commencé ? Répliqué-je en retrouvant mon sérieux.

-C'était pas une raison !

-Franchement, j'ai connu des adversaires bizarres mais là tu bats des records !

-Qui est-ce qui est le plus bizarre entre toi et moi ? A ce que je sache, tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre à mon baiser !

-Et si j'en avais envie ? Demandais-je subitement.

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais eu envie d'embrasser une ennemie ? J'aurais plutôt dû répondre « Et toi tu n'étais pas obligée de m'embrasser ! ». Mais non. Ce que j'ai répondu est « et si j'en avais envie ? »

-…quoi ?

-Rien.…oublie ça.

-On va jouer à ça combien de temps ? me demande t-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas tué tout à l'heure ? Tu n'aurais eu aucune difficulté à te débarrasser de moi. Mais au lieu de ça tu m'as embrassé.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. Ca fait cinq minutes que tu as repris l'avantage je te signale.

-Réponds moi s'il-te-plaît.

-Je n'en sais rien d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! cria t-elle soudain, d'une voix tremblante, je ne sais pas.

-Nous voilà bien avancés. Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'on est en train de faire ? On est censés se battre, se blesser, s'insulter (j'évitais de dire se tuer) et au lieu de ça on discute comme si on étais amis ! On s'embrasse ! Je commence à croire que j'ai perdu la tête !

-On ne peut pas être deux à être fous.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller tuer quelqu'un d'autre parce que si tous mes ennemis étaient comme toi je ne serais pas sorti de l'auberge !

-Bah, faut croire qu'on n'est pas faits pour être ennemis.

-Ca ne veut rien dire.

-On en a encore pour longtemps ? Parce que pour ne rien te cacher je commence à avoir sommeil. Alors s'te-plaît tue moi qu'on en finisse ou laisse moi tranquille.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

-Mais on ne va pas y passer la nuit !

-…

-C'est vraiment ridicule, Flippy.

-Que…

-Comment je connais ton nom ? Ah, oui c'est vrai : Règle n° 2: ne jamais révéler ses secrets. 3 à 2 mon vieux. Débita t-elle avec un sourire sournois.

-Non, 4 à 3.

-Hein ?

-Je commence à trouver ça très amusant. (Faut que je me fasse soigner, je suis vrai sadique)

-Flippy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Une fois de plus j'ai l'avantage.

-Flippy…

Je prends soudain conscience de totu ce que ce que je viens de faire implique. Plus je reste auprès de cette criminelle, moins je parvien sà concevoir l'idée de la tuer.

Je me lève, sans un mot, et prends la direction par laquelle je suis venu (il me semble…). Je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrais à retrouver mon chemin et j'en fous. Je ne peux décidément pas rester ici une minute de plus.

Flaky, apparement toujours allongée par terre, semble interloquée.

-Mais..où est-ce que tu vas ?

La pointe de regret que je sesn percer dans sa voix me dégoûte.

-Je m'en vais. De tous les adversaires au j'ai eu jusqu'ici, tu est bien la plus dangereuse.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne te tue pas !

Je me rends a peine compte que je hurle.

-Flaky ! Ca fait un mois que je te traque et quelques heures que je te connais. J'ai vu passer tellement d'occasion de te tuer… Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas !

Elle se lève et marche vers moi. Quand elle me fait face, elle dit d'une voix étranglée :

-Moi non plus je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée.

-C'est ridicule d'être désolée. On est ennemis ! Les ennemis n'ont pas de regrets !

-Ouais, ben c'est comme ça ! On n'est pas des ennemis comme les autres, et il va falloir t'y faire !

-Je n'y arriverais pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

-Parce que quand je te vois, deux parties de moi luttent. J'ai une irrépressible envie de te tuer, et d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas concevoir ne serais-ce que le fait de toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. Si je devais revivre le baiser qu'on a échangé, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde Flaky.

-Parce que tu t'imagines que je ressens quoi ? Moi aussi je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te tuer ! Mais je ne sais pas

Moi non plus je n'hésiterais pas. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Voilà où on en est.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te haïr et t'aimer.

-Qu-Quoi ?

-Flaky…Laisse moi. articulais-je le plus calmement possible.

-C'est hors de question. Je refuse !

-Tu rends les choses encore plus difficiles.

Je la repousse et lui dit :

-C'est terminé avant d'avoir commencé Flaky. Terminé.

Je ne lui dit pas que je suis désolé, je ne lui dit pas que je me blesse moi même encore plus que si je venais de me poignarder. Ne vous ais-je pas déjà dit que j'étais sadique ? Je dis juste : « Adieu »

Sur ces mots, je m'éloignais.

Je ne me retourne pas.

Je ferme les yeux.

-S'il-te-plaît…ne me laisse pas. Murmure t-elle. Ne me laisse pas.

Je ne me retourne même pas. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Furtivement.

L'expression qui s'est peinte sur ton visage est un mélange de colère et de désespoir. Comment le fait de ne plsu jamais me revoir peut-il bien la mettre dans cet état ? Elle, l'assassin qui a abbattu froidement plsu d'une centaine de personnes dans sa vie.

Rien à faire, les larmes qui dégoulinent sur ses joues me blessent comme des couteaux que j'aurais moi même planté dans ma chair. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser que j'avais une quelconque force en moi. Mais je me suis voilé la face. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une faiblesse. Et ma seule faiblesse me fait face. Je m'avance vers elle, et me penche à hauteur de ses lèvres. Je ne l'embrasse pas. Je caresse simplement ses lèvres un court instant. Avant de dégainer mon silencieux et de tirer. Dans sa tempe.

Je l'entends gémir. Mais c'est comme si c'était moi qui avait pris le coup. Je viens de tuer Flaky. Je viens de tuer la seule personne encore vivante pour laquelle je ressentais quelque chose. Je suis vraiment un monstre.

J'ai dû tuer une centaine d'assassins dans ma vie. Et je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'autre qu'un sentiment de devoir accompli. Alors pourquoi ais-je ce sentiment d'agonie intérieure ?

Elle m'étreint et je ne la repousse pas. Je ne me sens pas la force de lui refuser ça.

-Match nul, parvint-elle à prononcer d'une voix laconique.

Et je sens une lame me transpercer la poitrine.

* * *

Mais oui, je suis une vraie sadique ! Et je vous laisse rapidement, j'ai une fanfic sur le manga Princess Princess sur le feu.

Review ? :3


End file.
